<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All His Fault by Dontjudgemyfanfichistory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708549">All His Fault</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontjudgemyfanfichistory/pseuds/Dontjudgemyfanfichistory'>Dontjudgemyfanfichistory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linked Universe Short Stories [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, I might have killed Warriors, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), This is a gift for my sweet Ri, Time is really just mentioned once</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontjudgemyfanfichistory/pseuds/Dontjudgemyfanfichistory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyrule got hurt in battle and used the rest of his magic to heal himself. Good thing no one else needs to be healed. </p><p>Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyrule &amp; Legend (Linked Universe), Hyrule &amp; Warriors (Linked Universe), Legend &amp; Warriors (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linked Universe Short Stories [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All His Fault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Ri on the discord server! I love you so very much and am glad I could make this for you on valentines day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hyrule woke up to a sharp pain in his leg. One quick glance at it told him that he was bleeding heavily from the thigh on down. The lack of pain he felt indicated he was in shock. No wonder he was so calm. Some shock it must be, he could barely feel it aside from the warm liquid running down to his ankle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was currently at the bottom of a ravine, a small creek splashed past him as we lay on the wet jagged rocks. Water dampened his tunic and plastered his hair to his forehead. Where was the group? How did he get down here? Vague memories told him that he had fallen as the group was fighting a Lynell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello!” He yelled. “Anyone up there?” There was no reply but he had expected it. Another glance at his leg told him that he wasn’t going to last for much longer without attending to it. The shock was going to wear off soon and he would be in a lot of pain. Hyrule checked his surroundings. He could climb up, it wasn’t too high of a cliff maybe only 25 meters high. Hyrule had climbed higher in his adventures. But his leg probably couldn’t make the trip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyrule gingerly lifted himself off his side. Hissing at the pressure it put on his leg. There was no way he could continue without some kind of help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He called on his magic, healing this kind of wound wouldn’t use much, but it would definitely take most of the last of what he had. Hyrule closed his eyes and prayed that no one else needed to be healed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It only took a few minutes but Hyrule was soon watching the gash knit itself back together. It was probably one of the more detailed fixes he’d watched in a while. Good thing it was him and not anyone else that was trapped down here. Now standing on his new leg, Hyrule balanced himself on the crooked surface making his way to the cliffside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shock had worn off by now. And Hyrule began to feel the ache. It wasn’t pain exactly, more the memory of it. The body recognizing that it had been hurt, then finding out that everything was fine was quite the whiplash. No matter how many times he healed himself his body just wouldn’t learn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyrule reached the cliffside and slowly, carefully, began to climb up the side. He found a shallow grip and lifted. Hand over hand, step over step, it took a painful 10 minutes. He could have scaled it in half the time if he wasn’t so exhausted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyrule pulled himself over the lip of the edge. A dead boblin corpse greeted him. Wonderful. Hyrule scanned the surrounding area. The litter of corpses and cits of flesh meant that there had definitely been battle here. Only question was where everyone else was. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hyrule heard swords clashing in the distance. The fight wasn’t over. It had only moved. That explained why no one was around when Hyrule fell off. He must have been isolated from them. Or they were too busy fighting they couldn’t spare the time to get him right away. Hyrule began to run towards the sounds. He could help with the little magic he had at his disposal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough he broke through into a clearing where he found some of the group mid battle. Immediately he drew his sword. Legend, Warriors, and Wind were currently in the middle of fighting off some moblins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyrule! Thank Hylia you’re alive!” Warriors shouted upon seeing the boy appear. He blocked a strike from the surrounding enemies. Legend didn’t say anything at the boys sudden appearance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind stopped what he was doing to call out to Hyrule. “Hey! You’re late to the part-” He was cut off as a club slammed into his stomach. Hyrule ran over to the fallen boy and quickly speared the offending monster through the stomach. He helped Wind up onto his feat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s everyone else?” He asked as soon as the boy could stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind shrugged then abruptly started coughing. “They, should be uphill.” He choked. “We were separated. War, Four and I were looking for you when we.” He keeled over. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyrule patted him on the back. “It’s no problem bud.” He glanced at Warriors. He was engaged with the only monster left. A club moblin. Warriors seemed to be struggling to keep himself upright. Hyrule ran towards the two and made to skewer the moblin. As he got closer he heard the sickening crunch of ribs being shattered. The club had sunk itself into Warriors side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Warriors!” Wind and Hyrule shouted in unison. Wind ran forward hookshot in hand. He shot it towards the monster and pulled harshly. The moblin fell to its knee and stayed still in place long enough for Hyrule to bring his short sword through the eyes of the creature. Legend split its side with a quick strike. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The large moblin cried out in pain as its blood poured out of its eyes. Soon green flames enveloped him and a small chest was left in its place. The chest would be attended to later. Right now hot blood was soaking Warriors scarf and front shirt, running into the grass and staining the ground underneath him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyrule dropped next to him, hands at the ready. “Oh Goddesses.” He whispered. White bone poked at the shirt. His ribs were exposed oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>god. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His lungs could possibly be ripped to shreds. “Can you talk to me War?” He asked tentatively. Warriors didn’t say anything but rolled his eyes. A small groan escaping him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warriors was not responding but conscious. Whether that was a bad or good thing Hyrule didn’t know. A low light flickered from his hands as he tried to summon what magic he had left. Slowly the bones receded into his body. But they stopped suddenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With horror Hyrule realized that he was completely out of magic. He concentrated and tried to find anything inside him that could help Warriors. Nothing. Not a drop of magic was left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panic filled Hyrule. There was a real chance that Warriors was going to die right in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you stop? Hyrule!” Legend was behind him. He grabbed Hyrule's shoulder. “Are you okay?” Worry was evident in his voice, for both him and Warriors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m. I’m out.” He stuttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of magic. There's nothing else.” Hyrule felt numb saying it out loud. All he could see was the red mess that was Warriors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no no you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> be!” Legend cried. “Wind and I don’t have anything. Hy’ you gotta have something!” Hyrule didn’t respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind stood up abruptly. His legs were shaking. “I’m going to find the others!” He was gone in a second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend took Hyrule by the shoulders and shook him. “Hyrule you gotta focus. You have to do something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears swelled in his eyes and he was shaken. “I don’t. I don’t have anything!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I!” His face felt puffy as hot tears poured out his eyes. “I used it on myself. I was hurt and couldn't walk. I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warriors body seized. His hand grabbed tightly at Hyrule’s, his grip was as cold as ice and cut the flow in Hyrule’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend’s attention was shifted to his friend laying on the ground. He frantically placed his hands on Warriors chest and neck. “War! War, hey. Hang in there. Wind’s gonna be back with a fairy or potion soon. Just stay with me.” He lowered his head to touch Warriors forehead not caring that his hair was getting caked in blood. Warriors’ eyes were lidded and he weakly lifted his hand to touch Legend. Legend grabbed his hand and held it to his cheek. ”You’re gonna be okay. Trust me.” He promised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyrule could just sit and watch. Watch as his friend dies, watch his ancestor cries over his failure. Hyrule wanted to say something. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do something. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But his failure had sunk so deep he could barely move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A faint muttering could be heard. It knocked him out of his hole and brought him back to the real world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-Let him die. Don’t let him die please. I’ll do anything, not him, not him please Hylia. Don’t let him die.” Legend spoke in hushed whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend was praying to Hylia. Legend was going to lose someone close to him and it would be all Hyrule’s fault. His fault that he couldn’t walk with a slightly busted leg. He could’ve had enough magic if he had just sucked it up and been a man about it. Warriors wouldn’t be dying in Legend’s arms if he had just been a little tougher. More of a fighter, more the like the others who were so much better than he was. Hylia he was so awful. This was all his fault. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Warriors. Warriors! Link!” Panic grew in Legends' voice as he shook Warriors body. “Link wake up! You can’t sleep now Wind is getting help!” He stared at Warriors unmoving form. “Link. . .  Warriors.” Legend put his hand to Warriors neck, terrified of what he would find. He choked on air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ice ran through Hyrules veins. “No.” He stuttered. “No he can’t be.” He put his hand to Warriors neck, feeling his jugular. No pulse. Frantically he put his head to his chest. Blood soaked his hair and his cheek was poked by the bones stretching the skin. No pulse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m back! I have help!” Wind shouted from behind them. Sprinting with Time and Sky at his heels. A red potion clutched in his hands, and a fairy on Time’s shoulder. He stopped as soon as he saw Legend’s red face, cradling Warriors unmoving body. Wind’s scream shook Hyrule to his core. It was high pitched and full of terror.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was all his fault. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I deserve all the hate I get for this. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>